


You Can't Catch Me, Gay Feelings! Hamanda Week 2020

by SailorPortia



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Comedy, Eventual Romance, F/F, First Dates, Flirting, Gay Panic, Girls In Suits, Mistaken Identity, Misunderstandings, Not Sponsored By McDonalds, Swearing, bisexual awakening, hamanda week 2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorPortia/pseuds/SailorPortia
Summary: Hannah doesn't like Amanda at all, and Amanda doesn't care for Hannah either, so why do they keep ending up in situations like this?Hamanda Week 2020, baby! Chapters 1-5 have a shared continuity.
Relationships: Hannah England/Amanda O'Neill
Comments: 21
Kudos: 107





	1. Day One: Flirty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Repressed bisexual Hannah gets a rude awakening.

As far as entertainment for Luna Nova students went, weekend visits to Blytonbury were about as good as it got. Hannah and Barbara were on one such visit, relaxing at a sidewalk café with a cup of tea and a croissant each.

It was nice to get away from the school for once, but tea and a snack were hardly exciting on their own. Hannah needed  _ entertainment _ .

"There aren't any boys around here," Hannah groaned. Well, sure there were  _ boys _ in town, but she was looking for a  _ gentleman. _ Like Andrew Hanbridge. It was such a shame that Appleton was so far away. If only she could go on a date with  _ Andrew _ .

"Yeah, there aren't guys around who can compare to Edgar and Arthur," Barbara said.

"I was talking about actual guys. What would a couple of book characters do for me?" Hannah didn't mind Barbara's obsession with  _ Night Fall _ (now that she knew about it), but it could get a little excessive.

"Why would I settle for a loser—or no boy at all—when I could fawn over two perfect boys who will never disappoint me?"

"I'm annoyed how much sense that makes."

That was one of the few drawbacks of attending Luna Nova, there was a criminal lack of boys to play around with. Plenty of girls around though. Of course, Hannah wasn't interested in dating girls—not that there was anything wrong with that! But, like, even if she did  _ hypothetically _ want to date another witch, it's not like she was swimming in viable candidates. Diana had said multiple times that she wasn't interested in dating. If Akko tried to sweep Hannah off her feet, they'd both end up with broken bones. Hell, there was only one girl at Luna Nova who was openly interested in dating other girls, and she was  _ not _ an option...

Amanda O'Neill was quite possibly the most insufferable girl at Luna Nova Academy. Akko was a close second, but there was no matching Amanda's sheer ignorance and cockiness. Who did she think she was, swaggering through the hallways like she owned the place? Hannah disliked Amanda from the tips of her weirdly-coloured hair to the soles of her stupid-looking sneakers. Every time that delinquent did some broom trick and winked at a crowd of admiring girls, she wanted to vomit. Like, she wasn't even hot. At all. Maybe if Amanda took her studies seriously, then maybe she'd have some merits to go along with all that attitude. Then maybe Hannah could understand her appeal...

Hannah idly looked down the road and almost spit out her tea.

"Look at  _ him _ ," she said, pointing down her line of sight at a  _ boy _ . The  _ boy _ was dressed in a suit, which immediately put  _ him _ leagues ahead of the other boys in town.  _ His _ salmon-pink and orange hair slicked back in a way that Hannah found roguishly handsome.  _ He _ swaggered down the street, oozing devil-may-care confidence. Hannah could tell that  _ he _ didn't care what anyone thought about  _ him _ , and that only made her want  _ his _ attention more.

Barbara turned around to look, nodding in agreement when she caught sight of him. "He certainly  _ looks _ good, but is that the Appleton uniform? Those guys can be, well, you know..." Andrew of course was an exception.

"Who cares, he's hot." Hannah set her tea cup on the table. "I'm going to go talk to him."

"You're going to just walk up and start hitting on him?" Barbara raised her eyebrows. "A girl of your breeding can do better than that, Han."

"You're right, Barb." Hannah surreptitiously took out her wand and her handkerchief. "How's this for a ladylike approach?" She waited until the  _ boy _ got close and cast a spell on the handkerchief to make it fly from her grasp, as if taken by the wind. The handkerchief fluttered over the sidewalk into the  _ boy's _ path, causing  _ him _ to stop and pick it up.

_ He _ leaned over the decorative iron fence that enclosed the patio section of the café and held out the handkerchief. "Uh, does this thing belong to either of you ladies?"

"Oh, thank you," Hannah said, layering on the charm that had won her the attention of many a noble's son. She brushed her finger's against the  _ boy's _ as she reached for her handkerchief. "Such a gentleman."

The  _ boy's _ eyes widened as his gaze met Hannah's,  _ his _ cheeks flushing as he pushed the handkerchief into Hannah's hand and retracting his own. "It was nothing."

_ Does he have a shy side? _ Hannah grinned at the thought.  _ How cute. _ She pressed her advantage. "Your girlfriend is so lucky."

"I don't have a girlfriend."

"Would you like one?" She batted her eyelashes.

The  _ boy _ spluttered. "Wuh-what!?"

Hannah giggled. "I'm joking." She wasn't, but a successful capture required a proper chase. "A guy like you must be tired of random girls throwing themselves at you on sight." Exactly the way she was doing right now.

"Uh, yeah," the  _ boy _ said, leaning forward with his folded arms braced against the top of the fence. "It's happened a few times now."  _ He _ chuckled and pushed  _ his _ hair back. There was something almost familiar in the way  _ he _ laughed.

Barbara seemed to think so as well. "Have we met before?" she asked, turning a critical eye on  _ him _

"I think I'd remember if we'd met," Hannah said, turning an uncritical eye on that body.

"Yeah," the  _ boy _ said nervously. "Not a lot of guys running around in suits, right?"

"Do you... come around here often?" Barbara asked. There was something in the way she looked at the  _ boy _ that felt off to Hannah, but it wasn't affection or attraction, so it wouldn't get in the way of her attempt to get a date with  _ him. _

The  _ boy _ shrugged. "Yeah, sometimes on the weekends when I'm bored."

"What about next weekend?" Hannah couldn't pass up a _guy_ this cute.

"Uh, maybe?"

"How about you sit down and have a cup of tea with us?" Barbara suggested. "By the way, you haven't said your name yet..."

The  _ boy's _ eyes widened. "Sorry. I'm, uh, not into tea."  _ He _ straightened up. "I, uh gotta go. For reasons. See you again sometime, maybe."

Before Hannah could ask  _ him _ to stay,  _ he _ raced off down the street with surprising alacrity. Something had cracked that dauntless confidence of  _ his _ .

"I didn't even get his number," she said, watching the  _ boy _ disappear down the street. When she turned back, Barbara was staring at her incredulously. "What?"

"You realize that was Amanda, right?"

Hannah blinked. "Amanda who?"

"Amanda O'Neill. Same eye colour, same hair colour, same height. She's made her voice a little deeper, but how did you not recognize the American accent  _ in England? _ "

Having had the pieces of the puzzle assembled for her, Hannah couldn't deny the realization that the "boy" she'd been flirting with had been Amanda all along. Her dignity, however, desperately tried to recover. "That's not... I wouldn't... why is she even wearing a suit!?"

Barbara smirked. "I don't know, but I guess that's what you're into..."

"What!?" Hannah's started burning, her heart beating hard in her chest. "This was a fluke! I'm not attracted to Amanda O'Neill! Even if she's wearing a suit!" She fanned herself desperately.  _ What's going on with me? _ she thought, panicked.  _ I'm not into Amanda! _ She should be angry at Amanda for tricking her, not getting flustered over the revelation.

"So what if she looks good in a suit," Hannah mumbled. "She's still, you know, Amanda O'Neill." Even if Amanda could pass for a cool guy if she tried, she was still the same insufferably delinquent girl deep down.

"You're right, I suppose," Barbara said, taking a sip of her tea. "Such a shame. That was the most excited I've seen you since Andrew visited the school."

Hannah tried to hide her face behind her tiny teacup. There would be hell to pay the next time she saw Amanda. If she told anyone about what happened today, detention would be the least of her problems. The more Hannah thought about the entire affair, the more embarrassed she became, which in turn made her furious again.

The worst part is that she caught herself wondering what would have happened if she actually ended up going on a date with Amanda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically the Chamber of Time side quest where Hannah finds out that the "boy" she's into is actually cross-dressing Amanda didn't happen that way in this timeline, so Hannah had to figure it out on her own sdjkfkjsdfksj
> 
> (or maybe it was contained to the time loop and only Akko knows it ever happened...)


	2. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda, who is definitely not still thinking about how Hannah unwittingly flirted with her last week, finds herself getting dragged into another weird situation with Hannah.

Amanda sat in a McDonalds at the same table as Hannah England, looking for a camera to look directly into so she could drop the record scratch and the "I bet you're wondering how I got in this situation" monologue.

_ This is what I get for not minding my own business, _ she thought and imagined the rewind from the in medias res intro.

After the previous weekend's debacle, Amanda opted to make her next visit to Blytonbury in her school uniform. Jeez, now she couldn't even stroll around town in a suit for fun without the Blue Team buzz kills getting on her ass about it.

Amanda scowled at the memory. Obviously Hannah had no idea who she'd been flirting with, but she clearly figured it out between then and the next time she saw her. Hannah usually glared at her, but lately she'd been eyeing Amanda with the kind of malice that would make a gorgon flinch.

And she'd been  _ so nice _ when she thought Amanda was a hot boy... or maybe when she thought she was just anyone other than Amanda...

As fun as it would be to antagonize Hannah further, Amanda went out of her way to avoid her, but fate had other ideas—namely fucking over her day for relaxation.

She hadn't been in Blytonbury for ten minutes when she saw a group of boys harassing a girl outside a shop. An auburn-haired girl in a Luna Nova uniform.

_ It had to be her, didn't it? _ Amanda resisted the urge to facepalm as she headed down the road toward the group.

"Are you here alone?" she heard one of the boys say. "How about you hang out with us."

Hannah explained that she was fine on her own, but the boys weren't listening.

_ Just cross the street, _ she told herself.  _ Don't get involved. Don't get involved. Don't— _

She got involved. Pushing past the guys, she caught up to Hannah.

"Hey, babe," Amanda said, throwing an arm around Hannah's shoulders. "Sorry I took so long." She threw a quick wink Hannah's way in hopes that it would get her to play along instead of punch her in the face.

Thankfully, Hannah was cunning enough to catch on. "Next time I might leave you behind,  _ honey _ ."

Amanda turned her head and made her most intimidating face at the boys. "Get lost, boys. This chick's on a date with me."

The biggest, ugliest guy looked like he was going to say something—probably something homophobic—but he lost his chance when Amanda used a quick spell to flip all the boys upside-down and left them hanging in the air as she ran off with Hannah. The spell would run off in a minute, but by then they would be long gone.

Amanda held onto Hannah's wrist tightly as she pulled her along, looking for somewhere to hide. All of a sudden, she found herself being the one dragged into a shop: a moderately upscale McDonalds.

"They're not following us, are they?" Hannah peered through the glass door.

"Nah, we're good," Amanda said. "Quick thinking. Now we can grab a bite to eat."

Hannah scoffed. "I only picked this one because I don't want to be seen with you. Nobody I know would be caught dead in a McDonalds."

"Lucky for you then. You can make history today and be the first aristocratic witch to taste the greasy goodness of a Big Mac."

"I honestly can't tell if that's one of your awful sex jokes or not."

Amanda rolled her eyes. She led Hannah over to an empty table in the back and let go of the wrist she didn't realize she'd been holding.

"What'll you have?" Amanda asked, thumbing over her shoulder at the menu.

Hannah pointedly looked away from it. "I'm not interested in anything here."

"So, you're equally okay with anything on the menu? I'll surprise you then."

"What? No, I—" Hannah groaned. Before Amanda could walk off, Hannah shoved a ten-pound note into her hand. "I'm not going to owe you anything."

"Eh?" Amanda hadn't even thought about that. "Fair enough."

She went up to the counter, made her order for both of them, and got lost in thought as she waited for the food.

_ Why am I sticking around? _ she wondered.  _ I should've dropped Hannah off and peaced the fuck out. _ Instead, she was having lunch with her after getting some guys off her back. It would've been pretty smooth of Amanda if she'd done it on purpose—and if she hadn't done it to Hannah.

Leaving wasn't an option now. It wouldn't be cool of her. She'd have to stick it out.

Amanda returned to the table with a tray packed with food. She had gotten two bacon double cheeseburger for herself (go big or go home), a large fries, and a Coke of matching size. For Hannah, she ordered a regular cheeseburger, chicken McNuggets, and a medium tea.

"I dunno if the tea's bougie enough for you, but I figured it was better than pop." Amanda moved Hannah's food off the tray to demarcate whose food was whose. "Hope I didn't skimp on the food, but I bet you're the type who's obsessed with watching her figure."

Hannah eyed Amanda's food with disdain. "You'll need somebody to watch yours if you're going to eat all that."

Amanda smirked. "Are you offering?"

On cue, Hannah's eyes travelled down Amanda's figure. As soon as she realized what she was doing, she blushed and looked down. Her gaze settled on the McNuggets.

"What in Jennifer's name are these."

"They're chicken McNuggets and you'll show them respect as long as you're in the house of Ronald himself."

"I can't tell if you're taking the piss or if you're just being an obnoxious American." Hannah picked up a nugget and stared at it like a jeweller appraising a diamond. "Chicken can't be that bad..."

Amanda figured she should keep her mouth shut about how little McNuggets had to do with natural chicken. Let her figure that out herself. "You're going to want some ketchup."

Predictably, Hannah complained about every bite of food, but she did keep eating. Conversation started slowly with Amanda asking where Barbara was. After all, seeing Hannah without Barbara was like seeing a normal person without their shadow.

"She's not dead, is she?"

"Don't be stupid," Hannah said, pausing for a quick sip of "passable" tea. "You just saw her this morning."

Apparently, Barbara had gone to meet someone at a bookstore. Hannah had chosen to go for a walk instead, and that's when she ran into those guys.

"It's not like I was in danger," Hannah said, casually snatching one of Amanda's fries. "If they tried anything, I would have cursed their noses off." She waved the fry like a wand before popping it into her mouth.

"Don't steal my fries! Who do you think you are, my girlfriend?"

Hannah scoffed. "Who would want to be your girlfriend?"

"Oh, I dunno, there was this one girl I met in town last week..." Amanda figured she'd made a mistake in broaching that topic, but the jab was too good to resist.

Hannah almost choked on a second stolen fry. "That was—I thought you were—why were you even wearing a suit?" She dabbed at her mouth with a napkin, as if a display of good manners could restore her wounded dignity. "You're going to be too hot in it when the weather warms up again."

"Sweetheart, I'm always too hot."

Hannah rolled her eyes. "You should get that looked at."

Amanda smirked and went back to eating her food. Flirting with girls was always fun, but getting a rise out of Hannah was possibly more fun. Sure, it was guaranteed that nothing like a date would ever come from it, but the reactions were worth the effort. If Hannah weren't, y'know, Hannah, Amanda would be tempted to spend more time with her just to tease her.

An enchanted paper airplane flew into the store and landed on Hannah's side of the table. She unfolded it and read the letter. Her lips pursed slightly as she read.

"A love letter from one of your admirers?" Amanda joked. She considered the comedic potential of trolling Hannah through an intentionally terrible love letter.

"Well, she is practically my soul mate," Hannah said. "It's Barbara. She said something came up and told me not to wait for her."

"Oh. That's a bummer." It must have been something major for Barbara to leave Hannah on her own—

"I guess I'll take you clothes shopping with me instead."

"Wait, what!?"

* * *

Amanda didn't know how she kept letting herself get dragged into things. So much for her relaxing afternoon.

"Here's a good place," Hannah said, coming up along a clothing store. They had already passed five stores and Amanda couldn't imagine what was different about this one.

"Why do you need someone else to shop with?" Amanda asked, though she had already consigned herself to this fate.

"A second opinion always helps," Hannah said. "Besides, it's not like you were busy, right?"

She went inside the store, and Amanda saw no option but to follow her.

Hannah took to the racks like a pro, scanning through the clothes at lightning speed and moving on just as quickly. It was all Amanda could do to keep up with her.

"Jeez, you sure are picky," Amanda said.

"Unlike  _ somebody _ , I actually take pride in my appearance."

"That insult would sting a lot more if we weren't wearing the same uniform." It was also a terrible way of scolding someone she'd caught casually wearing a suit. Then again, Hannah might have been deliberately criticizing her decision to wear "boy clothes."

"Wait, this could work." Hannah took a yellow off the rack and took a look at it. "Tell me how it looks."

Hannah disappeared into a changing room. Amanda considered walking away while her "captor" was distracted, just to mess with her, but she knew she'd never hear the end of it. Besides, she was curious about how Hannah would look in that dress. Hannah might be annoying, but Amanda was still hella gay and part of her wanted to see what Hannah would look like all dressed up...

A minute later, Hannah emerged from the changing room, and apparently the dress was a little too short, judging by the expanse of thigh on display.

"Uh, I think you should go for the next size up," Amanda said, looking away before Hannah accused her of doing exactly what she was doing.

As quick as Amanda was, she wasn't fast enough to avoid getting caught. "My eyes are up here."

Amanda made herself look Hannah in the face and saw that she was smirking. "Relax, I was joking. I knew the dress was going to be too short, but I wanted to see your reaction."

"You wanted me to stare at your legs?"

Hannah smiled before returning to the changing room. "I wanted to see if you'd be honest with me."

_ By getting me to stare at your legs? _ Amanda sighed. If Hannah was going to keep messing with her, she might walk off after all.

Hannah went back to the clothes racks and picked out a series of outfits and tried them on, awaiting Amanda's opinion before accepting or rejecting them. Being the sole audience member of a one-woman fashion show was a pretty good gig, but Amanda started to wonder if Hannah was trying to see how long her patience would last. Or maybe Hannah just liked the attention. She ended up getting two outfits: a crop top and a pair of denim shorts, and a summer dress with a floral print.

Hannah folded the clothes over her arm to carry them. "I was right to pick this store. Now let's find something for you to wear."

"Huh? I'm not gonna be your dress-up doll." Amanda's parents had learned that lesson the hard way when their final attempt to get her to wear a ballroom gown resulted in her ripping said dress to mid-thigh length just to spite them. She ended up flashing no fewer than six heiresses her boxer shorts when she took to the dance floor.

"Simmer down. You should get a nice casual outfit to wear around town. Luna Nova's reputation won't recover if one of its students is found passed out in the street from heat stroke and her own stupidity."

Amanda protested, but Hannah wasn't listening, and she found herself dragged around the clothing store by the arm. If the girl were anyone other than Hannah, she might have been able to enjoy it fully. Nothing jumped out to Amanda, so her bossy companion made her own suggestions.

"Ooh, this looks good," she said, pushing a garment into Amanda's arms before she could see anything besides its plaid pattern. Hannah grabbed a pair of shorts off a shelf. "How about this? Lesbians wear cargo shorts, right?"

"I mean, yeah, but how do you know—"

"Try those on and see how they look!" Hannah turned Amanda around and pushed her toward the changing room.

Amanda sheepishly shuffled inside and closed the door. "Bossy," she said, too quietly for Hannah to hear.

She stripped out of her uniform and down to her skivvies. The temptation to open the changing room door and spook Hannah was something awful, but she refrained. No need to show that much of her body to somebody who wouldn't appreciate it.

After slipping on the cargo shorts, Amanda took a look at the top Hannah had pushed onto her. She saw her eyes widen in the changing room's mirror.

It was a plaid sleeveless top, more like a vest than a button-up shirt. Exactly the kind of thing she would wear. The colours of the plaid pattern suited her, and when she slipped it on, the top was just the right size.

_ How did she get the size right? _ Amanda thought. She would've made a joke about Hannah checking her out so much she could tell her measurements, but this was  _ Hannah. _

Amanda opened the door to await Hannah's judgement.

Hannah's gaze travelled up and down her body, staring so intently that Amanda was sure the plaid pattern would be burned onto her retinas.

"You look... good."

"Good? Is that all? Not 'great'? Or 'smoking hot'? Or even 'devastatingly handsome'?"

"Oh, don't be so insecure." Hannah came over to the changing room's doorway. "I'm sure all your  _ admirers _ will swoon over your arms." She reached out and ran a hand down Amanda's bicep. And up. And back down again.

"Uh..." Electricity ran up Amanda's arm, arced through her neck, and short-circuited her brain.

Hannah realized what she was doing, and pulled back her hand as if she'd been shocked. Her entire face turned pink, even her ears, and her bottom lip trembled. "Fine, it looks  _ really _ good on you. If you're happy with it, then take it off and buy it." She shoved Amanda back into the changing room and slammed the door shut.

It wasn't until Amanda saw her reflection's furiously flushed and flustered face that she recovered enough to move again.  _ What was that? _ The touch was weird enough, but that reaction was pretty damning. Did Hannah just have a gay moment? Did  _ they _ just have a gay moment? Hannah should be making her skin crawl, not set it on fire.

Amanda had no idea what was going on with her, or Hannah, or the two of them together—she almost smashed her head into the wall when she thought about  _ the two of them together _ .

Taking a deep breath and checking first in the mirror to see if her blushing had abated, Amanda left the changing room back in her uniform, the shorts and the sleeveless top clutched in her hand. Hannah waved at her from the front of the store and pointed toward the cash register. She waited while Amanda paid for her outfit, glancing her way more times than could be excused merely by impatience.

They left the store and walked down the street aimlessly, each giving the other a wider berth than necessary.

"So, uh, do you think Barbara's done with that thing yet?" Amanda asked when the awkward silence became too much for her to handle. "Sucks that your weekend plans got botched."

"It could have been worse," Hannah said, shrugging. "As far as dates go, today wasn't too bad."

Amanda's stomach lurched, and she wished she could have said it was with disgust. "Who said this was a date?"

"You did!" Hannah said defensively, her face colouring again. "Right before you grabbed my hand!"

"I obviously wasn't being serious! If this was a date, you'd know it. But you'll never know it, because I'd never take you out on a date."

"As if I would ever let you take me out on a date!"

Annoyance stung Amanda like a bee. She didn't even  _ want _ to go out with Hannah, but she didn't like being flat-out rejected like that—especially by someone who had just felt up her arm. "Really? Apparently all I'd have to do to get a date with you is wear a suit!"

"Th-that's not fair!" Hannah looked like she was about to swing her bag at her. "I wouldn't have even looked at you twice if I'd known that was you!"

"You're admitting way more than you think you are, sweetheart!"

"Flirting in the middle of the street is pretty shameless."

Amanda and Hannah turned around and saw Barbara, smirking up a storm. "You guys are so loud that I could have found you with my eyes closed. If you wanted to go on a secret date, you should've been quieter."

"Babs!" Hannah went to her best friend's side. "This isn't what it looks like!"

"You sound like your wife just caught you cheating on her," Amanda said as if she weren't also anxious about being seen like this. Getting caught by Barbara felt remarkably similar to the one time she'd messed around with a girl who wasn't exactly single. If the too hadn't already insisted multiple times that they weren't dating, Amanda would have been curious about their relationship.

"Shut up! It's not like that! Barbara, I can explain—"

"Well, I wouldn't want to be a third wheel, so I'll let you two catch up." Amanda sped off so fast that she imagined she'd see streaks of burnt rubber on the street if she looked back.

But she couldn't look back.

Thank the nines that Barbara had shown up. Amanda had no idea where things would have gone if they'd kept arguing. Neither of them wanted to date each other; there shouldn't have been anything to argue about in the first place. Nevertheless, Amanda was even now riled up about what she could only label as Hannah's  _ denial. _ Amanda didn't know if she was picking up sapphic vibes from Hannah, or if it was just wishful thinking.

She didn't want to interrogate why that would be wishful thinking for her.


End file.
